Blackmail
by Anotherstep
Summary: Des messages mystérieux, du chantage,... Mais que leurs veut donc ce personnage étrange et qui est-il? -Matoine-
1. Seul

Bonjours, bonsoir à tous! Comme promis, me revoilà avec le premier chapitre d'une fanfic Matoine. Je vous laisse découvrir l'univers terriblement sombre de mon esprit tordu ^^

Disclaimer: Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre je suis l'inventrice d'Emilie, d'Alice et d'Anonyme (toute ressemblance physique ou caractérielle avec une personne réelle est purement fortuite).

Voilà, enjoy!

* * *

Attendre dans cette place était devenu une habitude pour leur couple. Le lieu était à la même distance des habitations autant de l'un que de l'autre alors c'était devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous. Antoine tourna son regard vers la rue d'ou arriverai la personne qu'il aimait et il la vit apparaître au loin. Il sourit et attendit qu'elle soit près de lui pour lui voler un baiser et placer sa main dans la sienne. Il marchèrent au hasard, parlant de l'émission d'Antoine, et d'autres choses diverses et variées jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivent devant un bar ou ils entrèrent, commandèrent des bières et s'installèrent sur la terrasse. Le couple riait quand Antoine dit à l'autre:

"Tiens, regarde, voilà Alice qui s'amène.

- Ah, oui. Hey! Alice! Viens par là!

La jeune fille se rapprocha du couple en souriant et les salua:

- Salut vous deux! Dites, vous sauriez pas ou je peux trouver Mathieu?

(Hey, what did you expect?)

- Non, t'as essayé chez lui?

- Oui, mais il répond pas. Emilie, je te dis pas; on dirais qu'il m'ignore.

Antoine regarda sa copine, un leger sourire en coin, s'aperçut que les deux filles le regardaient intensément, et comprit à l'instant ce qu'il lui restai à faire. Soupirant, il sortit son natel de sa poche et composa le numéro de son ami et collègue de youtube. Il répondit presque immédiatement:

-_ Hey! Salut mec! Quoi de neuf?_

- Écoute, pas grand chose. J'ai ici Alice qui te cherche depuis un moment. T'es ou?

_- Eh merde, chui chez moi mais s'il te plaît, le lui dit pas. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire draguer aujourd'hui._

- Ok, je lui dit alors. Tchao!

Alice le regarda avec des yeux implorants:

- Alors? Il est ou?

- Il est partit visiter ses parents pendant le weekend; désolé mais vous ne pourrez pas vous voir avant lundi.

- Ah, merci quand même.

Et elle tourna les talons, prête à rentrer chez elle pour patienter tout le weekend jusqu'à lundi, attendant le retour de son beau prince charmant.

- La pauvre. C'est vrai au fait; moi aussi j'ai l'impression que Mathieu l'ignore un peu. Pas toi?

- Bah, j'ai pas l'impression."

La discussion fut vite oubliée et les deux amoureux continuèrent leur rendez-vous romantique imperturbés.

* * *

- Antoine? Tu es rentré?

- Oui, maman! Emilie te salue.

- Oh, c'est trop gentil de sa part, répondit-elle ironiquement.

Antoine soupira. Depuis quatre ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble il n'avait toujours pas réussit à convaincre sa mère que c'était une fille bien. Elle était convaincue qu'elle jouait avec lui et qu'elle le larguerait dès qu'elle aurait eu obtenu ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Quand il lui demandait ce qu'elle pensait que c'était elle se contentait de répondre que si elle le savait elle l'aurait déjà chassée de sa maison. Même si en pratique, c'était plutôt rare qu'Emilie puisse ne poser qu'un seul pieds chez son copain.

Antoine ne prêta plus attention aux remontrances de sa mère et s'installa juste devant son ordinateur. Il ouvrit sa boîte mail et vit un nouveau message d'un inconnu. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et en lu rapidement le contenu:

_"Antoine,_

_Tu ne me connais pas mais moi je te connais et je connais ton futur. Ta mère va mystérieusement disparaître demain. N'avertit pas la police ou il pourrai lui arriver quelque chose de regrettable._

_Cordialement,_

_Anonyme."_

Pff, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel? Encore un fan qui avait trouvé son adresse personnelle et qui s'était dit que ce serait drôle de le menacer. Il effaca le message et retourna à sa vidéo. Il venait de terminer de filmer la veille et il ne lui restait plus qu'à la monter.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Antoine se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il descendit à la cuisine et remarqua, surpris, que sa mère n'était pas en train de cuisiner. S'était-il levé plus tôt que d'habitude? Non, il était bien 11h. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas là? Il rejoignit son père dans son bureau pour lui demander des explications mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu compte de l'absence de sa mère. Ensemble, ils firent le tour de la maison, puis du quartier... Elle restait introuvable.

Son père se rendit au poste de police pour annoncer sa disparition tandis qu'Antoine, préoccupé, retourna à son ordinateur. Comme il le pensait, le fan de la veille lui avait bel et bien envoyé un nouveau message. Au moment ou il allait le lire, il reçu un sms de Mathieu qu'il décida d'ignorer. Il lu le contenu du mail:

_"Antoine,_

_Tu vois, je t'avais prévenu. Ne me sous-estime plus à l'avenir. Voilà ce que tu vas faire si tu tiens à la revoir vivante un jour: tu vas donner rendez-vous à ta petite amie et tu vas la larguer._

_Cordialement,_

_Anonyme."_

Sérieusement? Il avait enlevé sa mère juste pour avoir un moyen de pression sur lui, de l'obliger à larguer Emilie? Mais en même temps, avait-il le choix?

Il prit son natel posé sur la table et composa le numéro d'Emilie. Elle répondit presque aussitôt:

_- Chouchou? Ça tombes bien que tu m'appelles, j'avais l'intention de le faire. Est-ce que ça te vas si on se voit demain matin? J'ai un truc important à te dire._

- Oui, pas de souci. On se retrouve comme d'habitude alors?

-_Yep, A demain!_

- Bisous, à demain.

Il raccrocha et soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que bientôt quatre années de sa vie disparaîtraient en quelques instants. Il aperçut une petite bulle orange lui indiquant l'arrivée d'un message skype. C'était Mathieu qui lui demandait comment il allait. Il l'ignora et éteignit son ordinateur. Un bon repas suivit d'une bonne sieste lui feraient le plus grand bien.

* * *

En arrivant sur la place, Antoine sentit une goutte de sueur tracer la raie de son dos et sa gorge se serrer tant qu'il eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'appétait à faire. Il se tourna vers le bout du chemin d'où elle arrivait à chaque fois et attendit. Il sentit son natel vibrer et regarda rapidement qui était l'auteur du message. C'était Mathieu, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il lui parlerais plus tard.

Relevant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'Emilie était arrivée. Il se redressa et lui offrit un leger sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas.

"Salut, ça va?

- Pas trop. Écoute, on doit discuter toi et moi. Je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai bien remarqué que tu ne m'aime plus depuis quelques temps.

- Excuse moi?

- Ben oui, notre relation n'est plus du tout comme elle était au début, elle s'essouffle. J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours les mêmes discussion, les mêmes rendez-vous romantiques, de voir les mêmes films au ciné, de tourner en rond. Je crois que je ne t'aime plus et je suis convaincue que tu ne m'aimes plus non plus.

- Emilie, je t'assures que je t'aime encore, je...

- Non, Antoine, inutile d'insister. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien et que tu seras heureux sans moi. Adieu...

- ... Pourquoi tu fais dans le mélodrame tout à coup?

- Oh, tu fais chier. Tu vois? Ça aussi ça m'énerve. Tu t'arrange toujours pour avoir l'air plus intelligent de n'importe qui.

- C'est pas vrai ça. Mathieu est plus intelligent que moi.

- Et puis arrête de toujours parler de Mathieu! C'est agaçant!

- Ah?

- Bon aller, moi j'y vais j'ai rendez-vous. Tchao!"

Il n'eut même pas le temps de la saluer que déjà elle repartait en sens inverse. Antoine se passa une main sur le visage, regarda autour de lui, soupira: "géniaaaal" et repartit en arrière.

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode ;D

Laissez un commentaire! Je lis tout!


	2. Soirée entre amis

Rebonjours! Voici le chapitre deux: vous avez de la chance, il était déjà écrit. Merci pour toutes vos reviews au précédent chapitre, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez l'air d'apprécier mon travail. Je vous laisse avec ça et je vous dit peut-être à demain.

Disclaimer: comme pour le chapitre 1 (je n'ai pas rajouté de nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre, à part le chaton de Mathieu qui ne m'appartient pas)

Voilà, amusez-vous bien!

* * *

Antoine poussa la porte de sa maison, ignora son père qui lui demandais comment c'était passée sa journée et monta les marches menant à l'étage lentement, se soutenant à la rambarde, entra dans sa chambre, referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au parquet. Il aurait voulu crier, se frapper la tête de ses mains, avoir des réactions exagérées et déplacées, pleurer hystériquement mais rien ne venait. Quatre années de bonheur passées avec elle, tout évaporé en quelques mots mais il ne ressentait rien, absolument rien. La pensée d'être célibataire lui procurait même un certain plaisir, comme s'il avait toujours su que c'était ce qu'il devait être. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Emilie avait-elle raison? N'avait-il donc plus aucun sentiment pour elle? S'il ne souffrait pas de cette situation, sûrement, non? Mais alors pourquoi avait-il toujours ce léger pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il la voyait? Antoine était perdu. Il se leva et s'assit devant son ordi, prêt à oublier ces questions devant quelques épisode d'une série au bol qui le remonteraient suffisamment pour se remettre au travail sur son What The Cut qu'il n'avait désormais plus qu'à publier mais, en allumant son ordi, un doute le pris. Il décida de vite checker ses mails, voir si le fanatique n'avait pas une autre catastrophe à lui annoncer. Deux nouveaux mails, le premier du psychopathe qui avait enlevé sa mère et qui lui faisait du chantage depuis quelques temps, le deuxième de Mathieu. Pour se plomber le moral il commença par regarder le premier.

"_Antoine,_

_Bien, tu m'as écouté, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui la largue. Maintenant tu vas arrêter d'ignorer Mathieu. Sinon, tu sais ce qui pourrai arriver._

_Cordialement,_

_Anonyme."_

Le jeune homme serra les poings et respira un bon coup pour se retenir de les envoyer sur l'écran. Se contenant, il ouvrit le mail de son ami qui comportait une vidéo. Il la téléchargea et la regarda.

Assis sur son canapé deux places, Mathieu le regardait avec des yeux vides à travers la caméra. Quand il commença à parler, c'était comme si soudain plus rien n'importait plus pour Antoine que d'accepter sa demande quel qu'en soit sa nature. Son ami lui demandais des explications quand à son silence puis lui proposait de venir chez lui dans la soirée. Sans hésiter, il lui envoya un mail s'excusant et le remerciant de sa vidéo. Il ajouta ensuite qu'il acceptait sa demande et qu'il avait hâte de le retrouver le soir même.

Puis il ferma sa boîte mail, soupira et se décida à poster sa vidéo sur youtube, histoire de ne pas prendre trop de retard dans son timing. Il ouvrit son compte youtube et cliqua sur l'onglet _Ajouter une vidéo_, puis il fit défiler l'onglet documents à la recherche de celle qu'il venait de terminer le matin même. Arrivé au bout, il s'inquiéta. La vidéo n'était plus à sa place? Il ferma l'onglet et chercha dans la mémoire de son ordinateur longtemps... Sans résultats. Sa vidéo qu'il avait eu tant de mal à tourner avait disparu.

* * *

Il était six heures et demi quand Antoine arriva devant l'immeuble de Mathieu et qu'il sonna à l'interphone. La voix de son ami lui répondit joyeusement de monter et son son remit un peu de baume au cœur du grand chevelu. Cependant, devant la porte, il hésita. Avait-il bien fait de venir là? Tout doute s'envola quand le visage souriant de Mathieu apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

" Salut, connard! Vas-y, entre, fais comme chez toi. Tu connais la chanson.

- Salut, morveux! Toujours coincé dans ta petite piaule à ce que je vois.

- Oui, mais maintenant j'ai un chat!

- Yeurk, tu parles d'un avantage.

Mathieu rit de bon cœur avant de lui indiquer le salon et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Attends moi là, je vais nous chercher des bières.

Antoine ne se fit pas prier: il enleva ses chaussures et se jeta sur le canapé en soupirant. Peut-être pourrait-il enfin se reposer avec son ami. C'était sans compter son natel qui se mit à vibrer, lui indiquant un appel entrant. Sans se soucier, le jeune homme le retira de sa poche et décrocha.

- Allo?

- _Tu n'es pas là pour t'amuser. Enlève cette grimace de ton visage._

Antoine fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur le canapé.

- Qui est-ce? CE n'est vraiment pas drôle du tout ce que vous faites.

- _Ah, Antoine, Antoine. Si tu savais les projets que j'ai pour vous deux. Maintenant cesse de t'amuser et met toi sérieusement au travail._

- Antoine? Tu parles à qui?

Eh merde, voilà l'autre qui se ramène. Le grand jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui dire sérieusement de quoi il retournait; il ne pouvait pas l'inquiéter davantage sur sa situation. Il lui fit signe d'attendre quelques instants et répondit à la voix:

- Je sais pas qui vous êtes ni comment vous avez eu mon numéro mais en tout cas j'ai trouvé cette blague très drôle. Si vous pouviez juste éviter de me rappeler, s'il vous plaît, c'est assez glauque.

- _On tente de sauver la mise face à Mathieu? Que c'est mignon. Mais laisse moi te dire une chose: je peux vous voir et je surveille vos faits et gestes. Un seul mouvement qui irait contre ma volonté et tu risques de ne plus revoir ta mère. Compris?_

- Ah, d'accord. Dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux alors? Répondit Antoine, cherchant à faire passer l'appel comme celui d'un fan qui lui demanderais une faveur.

- _A toi de me le dire. Passe une agréable soirée._

- Ok, ça marche. Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait plaisir. Bonne soirée!

Il raccrocha vite et se tourna vers Mathieu en soupirant.

- Je sais pas pour toi mais les fans sont de plus en plus envahissants et creepy je trouve.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant, laissant un léger sourire flotter sur leurs visages, puis le plus petit lui tendit sa bière et commença la sienne, le regard se fixant sur son chaton qui se roulait sur le tapis en leur lançant des regards implorants.

- Je crois qu'il demande qu'on lui gratte le ventre, dit-il, se tournant vers son collègue chevelu.

- Oui, ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça.

Antoine cligna d'un œil et s'amusa à regarder son ami hésiter entre rire et s'éloigner de lui. Finalement, il choisit de penser que le chevelu ne devait pas être sérieux et fondit de rire. Le plus grand retourna simplement à sa bière, ignorant qu'elle était l'attitude qu'il devait adopter pour éviter de perdre sa mère pour de bon. Apparemment, la normalité ne marchait puisqu'il avait été appelé pour qu'il arrête. L'indifférence? Non plus, sinon le mail ne lui aurait pas demandé d'arrêter d'ignorer Mathieu. Il opta pour le calme plat: c'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de préserver sa condition d'ami tout en protégeant sa mère. Il se tourna vers Mathieu et lui demanda:

- Alors? Quoi de neuf?

- Eh bien écoute, pas grand chose. J'ai bientôt fini le montage de ma vidéo, la queue de Maître Panda s'est enfin décidée à s'arracher et j'ai été obligé de la recoudre cette fois; pas moyen d'y réchapper maintenant que je vis seul. Heureusement il suffit que j'évite de tourner le dos à la caméra pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Sinon, j'ai fait une virée en ville avec Alice et elle s'est enfin décidée à m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait. La pauvre, depuis le temps que je l'avais deviné...

A ces mots, sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi, Antoine tiqua. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda son ami en lui demandant:

- Et tu as répondu quoi?

- Simplement que mon cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un et quand elle m'a demandé qui était cette pute, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une pute et quand elle m'as demandé pardon et qu'elle m'a assuré que ça ne la dérangeait pas de partager - j'te jure, certaines filles ont vraiment la tête dure - je lui ai dit que j'étais gay et que c'était donc inutile qu'elle continue à me harceler.

- Mais... Tu es gay?

Mathieu se tourna vers son ami et éclata de rire

- Non, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle me lâche les baskets. Par contre c'est vrai que mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un. Mais inutile de me demander, je te dirais pas qui c'est.

Et la soirée se déroula ainsi, lentement. Ils discutèrent, jouèrent aux cartes, burent des bières, regardèrent des émissions débiles à la télé, mangèrent des œufs au plat avec du jambon, burent des bières, jouèrent avec le chat, burent des bières, firent des jeux débiles ou il fallait boire des bières, puis il fut dix heures. Antoine se releva et décida qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui, histoire de vérifier que le fanatique n'ai pas eu l'idée fantastique de kidnapper son père aussi.

- Bon et bien c'était une super soirée. Je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant ou mes parents vont finir par s'inquiéter.

-Tu veux pas dormir à la maison? Tu peux leur envoyer un message, ce serait pas la première fois que tu restes dormir.

- Non, vraiment, je veux pas déranger.

- Mais mec, tu déranges pas, y a que moi et mon chat ici.

- Oui mais... Je dois rentrer, désolé.

Mathieu le regarda, sceptique, avant de lui demander:

- T'es sûr que ça va?

- Pourquoi ça irai pas?

- Ça fait quelques temps que tu réponds plus aux sms ni sur skype. J'ai du t'envoyer une vidéo par mail pour que tu acceptes de venir ce soir. Là t'as quasiment pas parlé de la soirée, quand tu riais c'était forcé, et c'est la première fois que tu me sors que tes parents pourraient s'inquiéter de ton retard et que tu refuses de rester dormir chez moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?

Antoine regarda son ami et pensa aux menaces qu'il recevait régulièrement, à la disparition de sa mère, à sa copine qui l'avait largué, à sa vidéo qui avait disparu à peine montée de son ordi, et répondit:

- Absolument rien, je sais pas pourquoi tu poses la question, tout va très bien.

Il regretta sa réponse quand il vit l'air déçu de son ami, incrédule qu'il aie préféré mentir plutôt que de lui dire ce qui n'allais pas. Il marmonna un "salut" et allais sortir quand il sentit la main de l'autre le retenir par le bras.

- S'il te plaît Antoine, Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Le présentateur de What The Cut se retourna vers son ami et le regarda, surpris, se retenant de lui répondre "bah non, y a ton chat". Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus soupira et ajouta:

-Je reçois des mails bizarres depuis quelques temps. Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de rester seul, même si ce n'est peut-être qu'une blague de mauvais goût. Restes, je t'en pries.

Sans dire un mot, Antoine sortit son natel et appela son père.

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode (nananèreuh :P)

Laissez moi un commentaire par review! Toute critique positive ou négative un minimum constructive est également la bienvenue ^^


	3. Soirée entre amants

Vous l'attendiez avec impatience et le voilà! Le chapitre le plus mignon de cette fanfic! Profitez bien!

Disclaimer: comme d'habitude, il n'y a vraiment aucun nouveau personnage cette fois.

PS: j'ai mis une image de couverture. C'est moi qui l'ai dessinée donc si elle vous plaît et que vous la voulez, envoyez moi un MP

Enjoy!

* * *

"Merci.

Antoine rangea son natel et referma la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Il baissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Se pourrait-il que Mathieu reçoive les mêmes messages étranges que lui? Il se devait de vérifier.

- Parles moi de ces messages. Depuis quand exactement les reçois-tu, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?

- Depuis deux jours. C'est une personne anonyme qui me les envoie. Le premier c'était juste une menace, comme quoi je serais bientôt mort. Je suis pas bête, j'ai cru que c'était un fan qui avait découvert mon adresse privée et qui s'amusait à me menacer, du coup je l'ai effacée. Le truc c'est que le lendemain j'ai reçu un nouveau mail ou il me prévenait qu'il t'avait à sa merci et qu'il pouvait te faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Alors j'ai eu un peu peur et j'ai essayé de te contacter toute la journée et aujourd'hui mais tu restais injoignable. Maintenant que je te vois, j'ai bien conscience que c'est faux mais bon... On est jamais trop sûr.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, l'un cherchant à comprendre quel sens donner à toute cette mascarade, l'autre se rendant compte de la parfaite stupidité de ce qu'il avançait. Finalement, le plus petit reprit la parole:

- Excuse moi, j'suis un peu parano sur les bords. Si vraiment tu veux rentrer, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Non, non. Montre moi les mails en question.

- Ah... Oui.

Les deux jeunes youtubers se dirigèrent vers le salon ou trônait l'ordinateur fixe de Mathieu. Il s'installa devant son poste et ouvrit sa boîte mail, avant de laisser la place à Antoine qui ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre avec sa propre boîte mail. Il commença par comparer les horaires des mails de l'Anonyme; exactement ce qu'il pensait. Mathieu avait reçu le premier, puis Antoine celui ou le fanatique le menaçait de kidnapper sa mère, ensuite le mail l'obligeant à rompre avec Emile, puis celui de Mathieu le concernant, enfin, le dernier, celui d'Antoine. Il entendit son ami s'exclamer:

- Tu as largué Emilie?

Antoine se tourna vers l'autre, le visage blasé:

- En fait c'est elle qui m'a largué. Et bizarrement j'en ai rien à foutre.

- Ah...

Antoine retourna comparer des mails et Mathieu marmonna pour lui-même:

- Tant mieux.

- Pardon, tu disais?

- Non, rien. Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

- Non, mis à part que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a utilisé comme moyen de pression sur toi; je trouve ça bizarre. Surtout qu'il te fait pas du chantage, il te met juste au courant de ma position.

- Attends, il a vraiment kidnappé ta mère?!

Antoine hocha la tête, pensif, et Mathieu en resta pantois.

- Eh bien, je sais pas ce qu'il nous veut mais il le veut vraiment à fond.

- On dirait, oui. Ah, et tout à l'heure, c'était pas un fan qui m'a appelé, c'est le fanatique. Il voulait que je fasse quelque chose pour lui, je n'ai pas compris quoi, et que j'arrête de me comporter comme d'habitude avec toi.

- Oui, je me disais bien que c'était bizarre. Je veux dire, c'est quand même rare qu'un fan trouve notre numéro privé, et avec les messages que j'avais reçu, je me doutais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

- Premièrement parce que je ne savais pas que tu savais quelque chose et je voulais te garder en dehors de tout ce bordel, deuxièmement parce que le fanatique a dit qu'il pouvait nous voir. Je sais pas si c'est vrai mais on est jamais trop prudents.

Mathieu sourit:

- Oh, tu voulais me protéger? C'est trop chou de ta part.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de me lécher l'cul?

Les deux amis éclatèrent d'un rire sincère malgré la menace du psychopathe envoyeur de messages. Ce rire les remis instantanément de bonne humeur et ils laissèrent l'ordinateur un instant pour discuter:

- Mais chéri, je croyais que tu aimais ça quand je te lèche le cul?

- Bien sûr, mon minet, mais pas en dehors du lit.

- Ça peut s'arranger tu sais?

- Mmmh? C'est une proposition?

- C'est un défi.

- Fait gaffe, j'ai la mauvaise tendance de relever les défis qu'on me lance sans même pas regarder de quoi il s'agit.

- Je t'attends dans ma chambre alors.

Mathieu fit mine de quitter le salon mais fut retenu par un éclat de rire de la part du chevelu. Il se tourna et demanda:

- Quoi? T'as décidé de pas le relever?

- Non, c'est juste que je me demandais si tu étais vraiment sérieux. Et vu que tu t'es retourné c'est que quelque part tu espère que j'abandonne parce que toi tu n'en est pas capable.

- D'où?

- Tu insinues que tu es sérieux?

- Tu insinues que je ne suis pas capable?

- Tu veux même pas qu'on s'embrasse en public pour nos abonnés; c'est pas moi qui ai un balais dans l'cul.

Mathieu sourit, sachant parfaitement qu'Antoine n'était pas sérieux. Il savait ce qui l'aurait fait taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il s'approcha de son ami chevelu, tel un carnassier de sa proie, laissant sa partie Patron prendre le contrôle de la situation. Antoine cessa de rire et le regarda, interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses là, au juste? Parce que t'as une tête bizarre.

Mathieu le saisit par la mâchoire et, de sa main gauche, le poussa contre le bureau:

- Arrête de m'exciter, gamin, ou tu vas comprendre pourquoi l'expression c'est "avoir un balais dans l'cul".

Ce qui préoccupa le plus Antoine, ce n'étaient pas les paroles, ni les gestes de son ami, c'était que s'il avait voulu imiter le Patron, il aurait changé de voix. Il lui semblait que ces mots ne collaient pas avec le Mathieu normal et il commença à appréhender de rester seul avec son ami toute la nuit. Le fil de ses pensées décousues fut coupé par la main droite de son ami qui était passée de sa mâchoire à l'arrière de sa tête sans qu'il sache comment, puis ses lèvres entrèrent en brusque contact avec celles brûlantes de son collègue de youtube. Ce geste le surpris tellement qu'il resta interdit, les yeux lui sortant de la tête, toute la durée du baiser. Lorsque son ami le laissa aller, il prit appui sur le bureau et le regarda, surpris et bouche bée. Mathieu sourit sournoisement, passa la langue sur ses lèvres et un doigt le long de la joue d'Antoine puis se tourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant là le pauvre chevelu pantois. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, il se tourna, lui lança un clin d'œil et rajouta:

- On trouvera une solution pour ce fanatique. Je t'attends dans ma chambre, si tu relèves le défi.

Puis il disparut. Antoine souffla, réalisant à peine ce qui venait de se produire. Levant le bras devant ses yeux, il approcha sa main de ses lèvres et les effleura, comme pour les aider à se rappeler de ce que lui avait fait son ami. Il réalisa alors à quel point il avait apprécié ce contact, regarda la porte de la chambre de Mathieu et hésita un instant.

Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre il vit apparaître le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, l'air soucieux, dans l'embrasure de la porte:

- Eh, mec, ça va? Je t'ai vraiment choqué?

Rassuré, Antoine éclata de rire.

- Et moi qui m'apprêtais à venir relever ton défi, là tu perds toute crédibilité.

- Oh, ça va, hein. Alors? J'suis si coincé que ça?

- Mmmh... Non, ça peut aller.

- Dit celui qui avait un regard de merlan frit quand je l'ai laissé.

- C'est bon, tu m'as surprit, c'est tout.

- Et... C'était comment?

- ... Pardon?

- Je me demandais juste... Euh... Comment j'embrasse? Parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus embrassé personne et... Enfin...

- T'inquiète, j'ai compris...

- ...

- ...

- ... Et?

- Ah! Oui. J'ai trouvé... Euh... Plaisant, répondit Antoine, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Mathieu sourit. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul déstabilisé par son action.

- Mais encore?

- Ben... Je saurais pas dire. Dans l'ensemble, oui, tu embrasses plutôt pas mal. Même carrément bien.

- Ça te dirais de réessayer?

Antoine ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa un instant son ami, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, ne sachant que répondre.

- Haha, t'inquiète, je vais pas te forcer cette fois, promis.

- Mais... Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on le refasse?

Mathieu détourna le regard et trouva un intérêt soudain pour le carrelage. Il respira un bon coup, prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança:

- Tu te souviens de notre discussion tout à l'heure? Comme quoi je suis amoureux de quelqu'un.

- Oui mais... Oh non. Non! Tu vas pas me dire que...

- Ben... Si.

- Je croyais que t'étais pas gay?

- C'est vrai, à la base je l'étais pas mais, en te connaissant, ça a tout changé pour moi.

- Oh... Je sais pas pourquoi mais au fond je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir flatté.

- Ah?

Mathieu et Antoine se regardèrent un instant, un peu gênés, puis le plus grand prit une décision:

- Tu sais que je suis hétéro...

- Oui?

- Et que je suis un mec terriblement chiant...

- Oui.

- Et que l'idée de sortir avec toi ne me dérange pas et que donc je veux bien tenter le coup...

- Ou... Attends quoi?

Antoine préféra ne pas se répéter. Il saisit Mathieu par les hanches et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, entamant un ballet buccal qui, étrangement, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Quand ils se séparèrent, il croisa le regard perçant et brûlant de son ami, ou plutôt petit ami, et se dit que c'était sans doute la meilleure décision qu'il ait prit depuis un petit bout de temps.

* * *

Alors? Merci qui? Hahaha! xD

Laissez moi un commentaire par review, ça me ferait très très plaisir. On se retrouve demain pour le chapitre 4, d'ici là, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de lire, écrire ou dessiner beaaaaucoup de Matoine!


	4. Insouciance

Bonsoir à tous! Voici un petit chapitre pas très consistant (on pourrai le qualifier d'inexistant) mais nécessaire pour la transition. Courage, vous saurez bientôt qui est ce fameux Anonyme!

Puisque vous avez l'air d'apprécier les devinettes, j'ai une question pour vous: de qu'elle œuvre littéraire me suis-je inspirée pour écrire cette fanfic?

Disclaimer: comme d'habitude mais la petite Amanita est inventée également (ouah, un nouveau perso!)

Passez un bon moment de lecture et je vous dis à demain pour le dernier chapitre ;)

* * *

Il était déjà tard dans la matinée quand Antoine fut réveillé par les ronronnement incessants du chat. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit la petite créature couchée sur son ventre. Plus haut, il aperçut la main de Mathieu et il la suivit jusqu'à voir l'épaule, puis le visage encore endormi de son amant, se rappelant avec joie de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Tendrement, il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front, espérant ne pas le réveiller,... Raté; dès l'instant ou il l'effleura, le plus petit ouvrit les yeux, d'abord surpris puis amusé.

"Salut, connard. Bien dormi?

- Mieux que jamais, morveux."

Leurs lèvres se joignirent doucement puis ils restèrent là, nullement dérangés par les ronronnements du chaton, se regardant simplement dans les yeux, repassant les souvenirs heureux de la veille. Ils se parlèrent encore un peu, rirent, finirent par chasser le chat, et décidèrent enfin de se lever, histoire de manger un bout avant de retourner à leurs activités respectives, pour Antoine rentrer chez lui, pour Mathieu finir son épisode qui devait sortir sous les trois jours.

Quand ils se surprirent à hésiter au pas de la porte, ils en rirent et se comparèrent à ces couples nunuches qui foisonnaient dans les séries télé et les rues de la ville, puis ils se comparèrent aux fanfics qu'ils avaient lues sur eux deux; Antoine se dit surpris que les fans n'aient pas préféré Anthieu à Matoine pour décrire leur ship, Mathieu exprima son désaccord puisque Matoine indiquait que c'était lui le dirigeant du couple, Antoine rit et lui lança un regard en biais, comme pour dire "que tu crois" et de préciser que la grande majorité des fanfictions le représentaient lui comme le dominant et non le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Celui-ci fit mine de bouder mais quand le plus grand se retourna pour partir il le rattrapa et lui colla un léger baiser d'adieu avant de le laisser partir.

Lorsqu'enfin Antoine pu s'installer devant son ordinateur, rien ne semblait pouvoir lui enlever sa bonne humeur. Il regarda d'abord son facebook et reçu une notification de la page de Mathieu: _Mathieu Sommet est passé du statut célibataire au statut en couple._ Antoine sourit et changea son propre statut. Il reçu presque immédiatement un message d'Emilie:

**Emilie Pichet**

_Srx, et aps tu dis que tu m'aimais encor? J'étais sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre là dessous._

**Antoine Daniel**

_Arrête de rager. Je px pas t'expliquer, c'est un peu venu tout seul, comme une évidence_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Et si ça peut te rassurer j'avais l'intention de te larguer en même temps que toi alors t'as fais que me simplifier les choses._

**Emilie Pichet**

_T'es vrmt qu'un connard_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Oui, je sais, merci du compliment_

**Emilie Pichet**

_Tu sais quoi? En fait je sais pas pk j'm'acharne, garde ta pute et laisse moi tranquille._

**Antoine Daniel**

_C'est pas une pute, c'est une personne admirable._

**Emilie Pichet**

_Tu px dire une fille, c bon, chui qd même pas conne au point de tber ds ton jeu, j'sais que t pas pd_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Loupé, c pas un jeu_

**Emilie Pichet**

_T pas srx là? T homo et tu m'as fait croire tt ce tps que tu m'aimais?! Pk t'as fais ça?! T vrmt le pire enfoiré que la Terre ai jms porté! put1!_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Le truc c qu'avant hier soir je le savais pas alors c bon, calmos_

**Emilie Pichet**

_J'te parle plus, dégage de ma vie!_

Antoine n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il recevait déjà un notification: _Emilie Pichet vous as enlevé de son groupe d'amis_. Et bien au moins c'était définitif. De nouveau, comme lorsqu'il s'était fait larguer, il ne ressentit rien, pas la moindre pointe d'amertume. Et pourquoi devrait-il? Il possédait le plus beau garçon du monde alors ce n'était en tout cas pas une ex quelconque qui allait se faire regretter en ce moment. Il reçut également les félicitations de ses amis qui lui demandaient ce qui s'était passé avec Emilie; il leur répondait qu'elle en avait eu marre de lui et qu'elle l'avait largué, puis qu'il avait rencontré l'âme sœur qui la remplaçait complètement. Beaucoup lui demandèrent un nom, à tous il répondit que c'était secret (mieux vaut éviter que la nouvelle s'ébruite trop vite, histoire de contrer les émeutes de fans hystériques). Mais il n'était pas dupe, un jour ou l'autre tout le monde serait au courant. Mais pour le moment, ils le tairaient. C'est à cet instant qu'il reçu un nouveau message:

**Mathieu Sommet**

_Salut mon chou!_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Je t'arrête tout de suite, je suis Monsieur Chou xD_

**Mathieu Sommet**

_x)_

**Mathieu Sommet**

_Je te dis pas les messages enflammés d'Alice tout à l'heure. Elle fait genre elle est trop contente pour ce qui m'arrive et en même temps elle glisse sournoisement des sous-entendus comme quoi les foyers à trois avec deux homo ça existe, qu'elle n'est pas contre la pénétration anale, et plein d'autres trucs bien dégueus x'D_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Who! Tu la laisse plus t'approcher ou je la bute! oO_

**Mathieu Sommet**

_Oh,Monsieur Chou est jalou? =3_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Que qd il s'agit de toi, minet ;)_

**Mathieu Sommet**

_xD_

**Mathieu Sommet**

_Quoi de neuf depuis ce matin?_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Pas grand chose, je me suis fait engueuler comme du poisson pas frais par Emilie, comme quoi je lui aurais menti ces quatre dernières années, que je lui ai caché que j'étais homo_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Pleins, pleins de messages de gens qui veulent savoir qui t'es aussi ^^_

**Mathieu Sommet**

_T dac avc moi hein? On dit rien? La dernière chose dont on a besoin c'est d'une foule de fangirls yaoistes qui nous mitraillent de photos _

**Antoine Daniel**

_Tkt, j'ai laissé planer le sujet ;)_

**Mathieu Sommet**

_Au fait, j'ai reçu un autre mail du fanatique qui me dit que notre travail d'hier était très bon; chui un peu sur les nerfs là o.o (je deviens parano, je crois le voir partout)_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Ah, je vais voir ma boîte mail et je reviens  
_

Antoine ouvrit sa boîte et reçu immédiatement le mail du fanatique. Son message était similaire à celui de Mathieu:

_"Antoine,_

_Je suis fier de ce que j'ai réussit à créer entre vous deux. C'était très mignon; maintenant tous les éléments sont en place. D'ici quelques jours tu reverras ta mère en vie, parole d'Anonyme. D'ici là, faites comme si je n'existais pas et profitez, mes colombes._

_Cordialement,_

_Anonyme."_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Il est gonflé, comme si c'était lui qui nous avait poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On y serai arrivés avec le tps même ss lui_

**Mathieu Sommet**

_Moi je flippe un peu. C koi c't'histoire d'éléments mis en place selon toi?_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Oh, arrête de te tracasser l'esprit, c'est juste un psychopathe qui a réussit par un certain miracle à trouver nos vraies adresses mail et à nous suivre, voilà tout._

**Mathieu Sommet**

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?_

**Mathieu Sommet**

_Je flippe encore plus là!_

**Antoine Daniel**

_Attd, je reviens tt de suite, y a mon père qui m'appelle_

**Mathieu Sommet**

_Ok_

- Oui papa?

- Tiens, ce paquet est arrivé pour toi.

- Oh, merci papa. Des nouvelles de...?

Le visage de son père se fit subitement plus triste

- Non, et la police n'a pas rappelé. Je dois faire quoi maintenant?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa; ce sont des professionnels, ils vont la retrouver, j'en suis sûr.

Il s'obligea à lui sourire de façon à le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Apparemment, ça fonctionna puisque son père lui rendit son sourire et, après avoir déposé un carton sur le lit, quitta la pièce plus léger qu'en y entrant. Antoine hésita un instant entre son amant qui l'attendais et le carton qui réclamait d'être ouvert. Finalement il se leva, pris son courrier imposant et s'assit sur le lit pour plus de confort. Il arracha le scotch et déplia les bords sans ménagement pour découvrir à l'intérieur une lettre et une petite fiole empaquetée dans du papier bulle. "Chouette, se dit-il, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec plus tard". Il déplia la lettre et découvrit un fanart de lui avec Richard et Samuel qui le fit mourir de rire. C'était très bien dessiné et signé _Ta plus grande fan! =D_

Il sourit attendri et retourna le dessin pour lire la lettre:

_"Très cher Antoine,_

_J'adore beaucoup ton travail, il est excellent et ça me fait toujours rire. Alors j'ai décidé de mener ma petite enquête pour trouver ton adresse et t'envoyer ce dessin et cette potion. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas camper devant chez toi (j'ai un minimum de respect quand même). Cette fiole contient un poison paralysant qui donne l'impression que le buveur est mort pendant 48h. Je me suis dit que ce serait drôle de te l'envoyer mais bon, c'est vrai que je sais pas trop ce que tu ferais avec ^^_

_Voilà, en espérant que ça t'ai plu,_

_Amanita =D"_

Un poison paralysant? Cool mais ça lui servirait à quoi? Bah, il pourra juste frimer avec, voilà tout. Et c'est là que, soudainement, la lueur de l'Eureka s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'au fond de son cerveau commençait à germer une petite idée en développement. Il se jeta sur son ordinateur mais s'aperçut que Mathieu s'était déconnecté. Il n'était pas non plus sur skype ce qui ne lui laissait plus que le choix du mail. Il se mit à écrire son plan à son amant:

_"Hey!_

_J'ai eu une idée géniale. Une fan m'a envoyé un poison paralysant qui donne l'impression d'être mort pendant 48h. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire: je vais boire ce poison, tous les médias et toute la France va croire que je suis mort, donc le fanatique aussi. Et il va arrêter de nous embêter! Quand je me réveille, il suffira que je change d'adresse e-mail et adieu psychopathe!_

_Ça te va? Je la bois à 18h. A dans 48h mon minet ^_^"_

Fier de sa trouvaille, Antoine continua à traîner encore un certain temps, alla manger rapidement à 17h30 et à 18h pile, après avoir vérifié que son amant n'aie pas répondu, il s'étendit dans le lit et bu le contenu de la fiole. Il leva tragiquement les bras au ciel, déclamant: "Adieu, monde cruel" et, riant encore de sa blague, s'endormit d'un profond sommeil.

* * *

Je vous donnes le droit de me détester :)

Un commentaire? Du bien? Du mal? Lâchez une review!


	5. Seul à nouveau

Voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette étrange aventure. Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir deviné que l'œuvre littéraire dont je me suis inspirée était Roméo et Juliette, bien joué ;)

Diclaimer: comme d'habitude (encore une fois, toute similitude physique ou caractérielle avec une personne réelle est purement fortuite)

Juliette: Merci pour ta charmante review. Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par retournement de situation mais je te laisses lire ce chapitre et tu me diras :)

Happy cc: Ah, le chat, pourquoi pas xD

Mojo: Merci pour ton soutien: la suite est là ^^

Je vous laisse lire et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé par review. J'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester (je sens déjà ma minuscule cote de popularité tomber vertigineusement) et dans le cas contraire... _Chui désolée! Ouin!_ x')

* * *

Froid, obscurité, tristesse, lenteur; sensations confuses et étranges. Plus rien ne l'entourait que le noir et le froid. Des bruits étouffés, puis une légère lueur, une toute petite luciole au loin qui se rapproche en bourdonnant. Elle se pose sur sa main. Elle grandit. La lumière s'imprime sur sa rétine et il voit dans la luciole. Il y voit un homme. Un homme de dos, baigné dans la lumière. Il est familier et étranger à la fois. Il ne comprends pas. Puis, l'homme dans la luciole se retourne. Ses yeux bleus le percent et un flash l'aveugle un instant. Quand il rouvre les yeux, la chaleur et la lumière l'entourent; l'homme aux yeux perçants est devant lui, debout. Il se relève, remarque que la lumière semble provenir de lui et se rapproche. Les yeux de cet homme sont immensément tristes, comme si la joie ne pouvait plus y retourner, jamais. Ça le rendit triste de le voir comme ça, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Puis il sursauta et aperçu une tâche sombre derrière l'homme. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'homme; une arme en sortit, se pointant sur le haut du crâne de l'homme aux yeux bleus. Alors il cria:  
"Non! C'est la source de la lumière! Si tu le tues il ne restera plus rien!"  
Il vit une larme s'écouler d'un des yeux bleus, il entendit un rire sardonique, un coup partit, l'homme s'écroula, la lumière disparu.  
Froid, obscurité, tristesse, lenteur; sensations confuses et étranges. De nouveau, plus rien ne l'entourait que le noir et le froid. Plus rien. Rien.

* * *

Antoine se réveilla en sursaut. Venait-il réellement de rêver que quelqu'un assassinait Mathieu? Et d'ailleurs, ou était-il? Il observa la pièce de métal ou il se trouvait couché. Il portait ses habits du dimanche et il aperçu non loin un cercueil ouvert. "Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" se dit-il en se redressant. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. L'idiot, il avait bu cette potion sans même prendre la peine de prévenir son père. Lui aussi a du croire qu'il était mort. Il avait de la chance de s'être réveillé avant d'être enterré vivant! Il entendit des bruits de pas et se tourna vers la porte; il y vit apparaître un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, l'air tout à fait sérieux. Il prit la caisse et l'approcha du lit ou se trouvait Antoine, puis releva les yeux vers lui. Son visage pâlit tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous la surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche et un hurlement strident en sortit. Antoine se mit à rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais le cri avait attiré d'autres personnes qui se mirent également à hurler, certaines pleuraient, et Antoine sentit que quelqu'un le serrer fort dans ses bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa mère dans les yeux, bien vivante elle aussi. Il lui rendit son accolade et les effusions continuèrent ainsi pour son père, ses amis, tous ceux qui le croyaient mort. Quand enfin il rentra chez lui, entouré de ses parents, il se rendit compte qu'une personne manquait à l'appel: Mathieu.

* * *

La routine reprit vite son cour et le soir même Antoine pu se remettre devant son ordi pour enfin discuter avec son amant à qui il avait du manquer. Il ouvrit sa boîte mail et, sans trop de surprise, vit deux nouveaux messages, un du fanatique, l'autre de Mathieu; sûrement la réponse à son mail de deux jours plus tôt. Il ouvrit d'abord celle de son amant, décidant de ne jamais ouvrir celle du psychopathe, au cas ou qu'il aie mis un accusé de réception. Sifflotant, il double cliqua sur l'onglet du message de Mathieu et découvrit un très long mail. Intrigué, il commença sa lecture:

_"Très cher Antoine,_  
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'envoie ce mail, de toute de façon tu ne le liras jamais. A l'heure ou je t'écris, c'est comme si j'étais déjà mort. Quand on m'a dit que tu avais été retrouvé mort dans ton lit ce matin, je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas cru. Puis ton père m'a appelé pour m'inviter à l'enterrement et j'ai eu peur, terriblement peur. J'ai courut chez toi et je t'y ai vu, raide et froid, l'ombre d'un sourire éclairant ton visage. J'ai honte mais j'ai pleuré. Je t'ai secoué, j'ai désespérément espéré que ce fut un rêve, une blague mais non; tu es mort, et rien ne pourra te faire revenir._  
_Je suis resté couché sur toi, me vidant de mes larmes toute la journée, et quand il a commencé à faire sombre, j'ai vu ta mère entrer dans la chambre avec un homme habillé de noir. J'ai compris que le moment était venu de te dire au revoir. Je t'ai embrassé une dernière fois et je savais que je ne te reverrai plus avant ton enterrement. J'avais tord, je ne te reverrais qu'au ciel._  
_En sortant de chez toi, je me suis fait kidnapper. Oui, ça a l'air bizarre dit comme ça mais je marchait lentement, voyant à peine ou je posais les pieds, quand j'ai soudain sentit quelqu'un me tirer en arrière. J'ai tenté de me débattre mais un coup sur la tête m'a fait perdre connaissance. Je me suis réveillé dans un hangar, attaché à une chaise. Là, une figure noire à commencé à m'accuser de t'avoir tué. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Elle a raison Antoine, pardonne moi. Si tu es mort, je sais que c'est à cause de moi._  
_Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé chez moi devant mon ordi mais j'ai décidé de t'envoyer un dernier mail avant de venir te rejoindre dans l'au-delà. Oui, j'ai remarqué près de moi un flacon avec une tête de mort dessinée dessus. Ça fait cliché et pourtant je suis convaincu que c'est du poison. Je vais le boire pour me punir de t'avoir tué, et d'ici quelques heures nous serons enfin réunis ensemble au ciel._  
_Je t'aime,_  
_ton Mathieu"_

Antoine mis un certain temps à comprendre le sens de ces paroles, qui semblaient avoir été jetés au hasard sur le clavier d'un ordi, comme un acte désespéré. Pourquoi? N'avait-il pas reçu son mail? Il se jeta sur l'onglet envoyés: il n'avait même pas été envoyé. Antoine se rejeta en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, soupira, et se rendit soudain compte des larmes qui coulaient sans interruption de ses yeux. Qu'avait-il fait? Il avait tué Mathieu, il lui avait fait croire qu'il était mort et il s'était suicidé de douleur. Non, il se redressa et réfléchit. Il s'était suicidé parce que quelqu'un lui avait fait croire que c'était lui le coupable de sa mort. Il avait un minimum de connaissances sur l'hypnose et il savait qu'en cas de choc extrême on pouvait changer la mémoire d'une personne. Probablement il avait suffit de peu au kidnappeur pour faire croire à Mathieu qu'il l'avait tué.  
Antoine prit alors une décision: il vengerais la mort de son amant. Par ou commencer ses recherches? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le mail du fanatique et il su à l'instant que c'était lui qui avait poussé le jeune homme au suicide. Il ouvrit le mail et lu:

_"Antoine,_  
_Ce fut plus facile que je ne le pensais. Tu n'as presque pas hésité à faire exactement ce que je voulais et c'était gentil de ta part de vouloir prévenir Mathieu. Dommage que tu n'ai pas pensé à vérifier que le mail était bien parti, n'est-ce pas?_  
_Et lui, si facilement malléable. Il m'a suffit de lui suggérer qu'il t'avais tué et le tour était joué, son imagination a fait le reste._  
_Je me suis vraiment amusé avec vous deux. Maintenant il est temps d'en finir. Tu veux le venger, n'est-ce pas? Alors rendez-vous à cette adresse. A bientôt,_  
_Cordialement,_  
_Anonyme."_

Suivait une adresse qu'Antoine s'empressa de noter sur un bout de papier avant de se lever, d'enfiler sa veste et de quitter sa chambre précipitamment.

* * *

Antoine regarda son bout de papier, puis le numéro qui était inscrit sur le mur du hangars désaffecté devant lui. C'était bien là. Il poussa la porte et entra. Il remarqua une chaise mais mis à part ça, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il s'avança, conscient que le fanatique pouvait lui sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas jeté un peu trop vite dans la gueule du loup, s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'assurer d'abord ses arrières mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper car il entendit des pas derrière lui se rapprocher. Il se releva et aperçu une figure sombre et fine. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes et un chapeau masquait l'intégralité de son visage. Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de lui et dit:  
"Ce sera aussi facile que de tirer sur un éléphant dans un couloir.  
- Tu crois que je vais te laisser me tirer dessus comme un vulgaire lapin?  
- Non, en effet.  
La figure rejeta la tête en arrière et retira son chapeau et ses lunettes. Une cascade de cheveux bruns soyeux descendit jusqu'à ses reins et des yeux chocolats lui rendirent son regard étonné.  
- Surpris que je sois une femme? Je me présente: Amanita, pour te servir mon cher Antoine.  
- Toi? Tu es la fille qui m'a envoyé ce fanart et la fiole?  
- Oui, c'est moi. Quel plan machiavélique non?  
- Pourquoi vouloir nous tuer Mathieu et moi?  
- Parce que, comme vous le dites vous même si bien, je suis une fanatique. J'aime le yaoi et les histoires d'amour qui se terminent délicieusement mal. Je les trouve existantes. Donc, vu que les écrire et les lires ne me suffisait plus, il fallait que je trouve le moyen d'en voir une voire d'en vire une en vrai. J'ai simplement prit mon couple de fanfiction préféré et je l'ai rendu terriblement réel. Tu ne trouve pas?  
- T'es complètement folle ma parole!  
- Oui, sans doute.  
- Tu sais que j'ai tout enregistré et qu'il me suffit d'envoyer l'enregistrement à la police pour te faire interner?  
- Non, je sais que tu bluffes.  
Et elle sortit de sa poche le natel d'Antoine, un léger sourire en coin. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux et vérifia sa poche: son natel avait bel et bien disparu.  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais... C'est flippant.  
Amanita sourit et rangea l'appareil dans sa poche.  
- Alors, si tu es venu ici c'est parce que tu veux venger la mort de ce pauvre Mathieu n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui, je ne laisserais pas une fanatique complètement folle comme toi assassiner plus de monde juste pour ton plaisir personnel en restant impunie.  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Pourquoi quoi?  
- Pourquoi tu veux te venger de moi alors que tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même pour la mort de ton chéri?  
- Tu te fous de ma gueule? Je vais pas tomber dans ton piège, connasse; je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai suggéré que c'était de sa faute si j'étais mort mais toi!  
- Oh, je n'ai fait que profiter de la situation dans laquelle tu l'avais mis.  
- Pardon?  
- Si tu l'avais seulement prévenu... Il n'aurait même pas imaginé qu'il aurait pu te tuer.  
- Je l'ai prévenu! Je lui ai envoyé un mail!  
- Que tu es naïf. Tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis que je vous ai contactés nous n'avons discuté que par mail ou appel téléphonique? Évidemment que j'avais hacké vos comptes mail. Tu l'aurais appelé, dans le pire des cas j'aurais écouté la discussion mais je n'aurais pas pu intervenir aussi directement. Là, je ne croyais pas que j'aurais réellement réussit, que tu aurais été aussi stupide de croire que j'avais juste trouvé vos adresses. Et puis aussi, qu'elle idée de croire une fan anonyme qui t'assure que le contenu de sa fiole était inoffensif. Et si j'y avais mis du vrai poison? Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais été bête au point de croire sur parole une de tes fans. Et tu ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas venue elle-même? Si elle avait trouvé ton adresse, tout fan normalement constitué désire rencontrer son idole, pas seulement lui envoyer un joli dessin avec, je le répète, un flacon au contenu douteux. J'étais sûre d'avoir loupé mon coup, tu ne pouvais pas être débile comme je l'avais prévu dans mon plan. Mais tu l'as été.  
- Ça veux dire que... Si j'avais attendu nous serions encore tout les deux en vie?  
- Oui, et j'avais même prévu de vous laisser tranquilles. Mais tu en as décidé autrement.  
Antoine remarqua alors ses genoux trembler et sa gorge se serrer. Il tomba à terre et porta sa main à son cœur qu'il sentait battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Non, il ne l'avais pas tué; cette fille jouait avec lui, voilà tout. Il ne devais pas tomber, pour Mathieu. Il releva les yeux et vit le regard d'Amanita. Elle souriait crapuleusement. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait raison. C'était de sa faute. S'il avait réfléchit ou même attendu de le revoir pour mettre son plan à exécution, tout aurait changé et Mathieu serait encore là. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se rencontrent? Le peu de bonheur qu'ils avaient eu ensemble en valait-il la peine?  
- Let's finish it."  
Il entendit un déclic et releva son visage baigné de larmes vers la jeune femme qui pointait un révolver vers sa tête. Tous les souvenirs de sa vie passée lui revinrent en mémoire: les fous rires, les petits plaisirs, les abonnés souriants, les bières, les amis, les conventions, les soirées à ne rien faire assis sur un canapé, juste à profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre, et lui, Mathieu, l'homme de sa vie.  
Il sourit.  
Oui, ces moment en avaient valu la peine.  
La détonation résonna longtemps dans le hangar. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit le hurlement d'une sirène de police. Puis les choses rentrèrent dans l'ordre aussi vite qu'elle en étaient sorties.


End file.
